Various formed shaped packagings are well known. Packaging which has a conforming space to the product it contains and in which the product is snuggly fit has become well known as it not only protects the product but also produces a distinctive and aesthetic promotional container. For example, expensive consumer goods such as bottled perfumes, bottled or canned goods, fruits, candies, and the like, are sold in this type of packaging. A formed and shaped package is most effective in handling such goods during storage and transportation as well as in displaying the goods at the point of purchase.
For a long time most product packages were formed of paper or cardboard materials. Such materials were easy to permit one to provide attractive displays and to provide the necessary printed information for use of the product.
More recently, plastics have taken a prominent position as the material of choice for shaped and product conforming packaging because it can easily be molded into a variety of shapes, sizes, and colors in accord with the needs of the product as aforementioned. However, today's society has increasingly focused upon the negative environmental consequences presented by the use of plastics, particularly in packaging, where the material is often discarded shortly after purchase of the product therein. Another drawback of plastic material is that it is hard to work with, requiring experienced operators and special equipment, particularly vacuum forming molds using excessive amounts of energy.
Packaging materials made from paperboard overcome the environmental consequences of plastic packaging material because of its superior biodegradability. Unfortunately, paperboard material does not have the formability of plastics and must often be made by cutting, folding, and gluing into the desired shape. This procedure has the drawbacks of having additional steps in the manufacturing process, thereby increasing the time and cost necessary to produce such packaging in addition to generating waste. Paperboard packages have the disadvantages of being relatively easy to distort and destroy during transport, and they are not stable when wet or exposed to extremes of light, heat, and humidity.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shaped, product conforming package which embodies the characteristics of both paperboard and plastics without the disadvantages and ecological drawbacks of either.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product packaging material having the favorable biodegradability characteristics of paperboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sufficiently rigid paperboard packaging material able to contain, protect, insulate, or display the product therein.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a paperboard packaging material which can be molded into complex shapes without need for cutting, folding, and gluing into shape.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process for molding a basically paperboard material into packaging material while satisfying the aforementioned objects.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure.